


Stress relief

by Nilaza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Overworked imperial finds relief, Prostitution, fapping, sex fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaza/pseuds/Nilaza
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: Captain Piett finds much needed stress relief using his own hand and fantasies about an Army Major and prostitutes.





	Stress relief

It was near 5 in the morning standard time when Piett was finally able to go to bed. Yet he lay listening to the subtle hum of the Executor’s engines, and couldn’t fall asleep. It usually took no more than a minute or two, but he felt hot and uncomfortable and everything turned in his head. Battle plans, strategies, Ozzel’s bravado, Lord Vader’s respiratory breath as he stood on the bridge, his shift starting in four hours, thirty minutes. Annoyed, Piett kicked the blanket off into a bundle at his feet, sighing impatiently.

It was not the first time he had trouble sleeping after a long shift, and he knew a cure for sleeplessness. He caressed the outline of his flaccid cock through his pants, and let hit his thought wander. One of the last people he’d spoken to before going to his office was Major Veers.

His thoughts drifted to Veers’ handsome face and of that damnable smirk he had given Piett a few times, and of his body. Piett had caught a glimpse in the showers; Firm, tight, perfectly shaped ass, legs like tree-trunks, fair hair on limbs and his chest, and in a line down to his groin and a blaster in a size befitting its owner. Big hands that would probably feel very good on Piett’s body, and a mouth that would fit his blaster in it. Defined and shapely body, with a few scars that showed he’d been in battle, and of course a few signs of age too, but still pleasant to look at.

A rush of heat went to his groin, and his cock began hardening up. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d used Veers as wanking material. Why did Veers have to be ridiculously happily married? Piett bet the missus didn’t like to share. Damn her to the nine hells.

Piett removed his underpants and caressed his shaft more firmly. 

In his fantasy, Veers did not know how to fuck, but he could learn it. Was eager to, offering himself, that perfect ass on display. Piett grabbed around his shaft and gave it a few firm caresses, arousal crackling down his spine, firming the shaft up fully.

_Veers was naked, tied up and gagged, skin sweaty and muscles tightening to wrestle free, but unable. The stern, authoritative expression from the holoposters gone in favour of pure lust._

Piett pumped harder with one hand, while spreading his legs and fiddling with his balls with the other.

_Veers fine ass was up-thrusted and lubed, ready. He would be uttering small whimpers, so eager for nice cock. The ass was striped with whip marks from his own belt._

Piett moaned breathily.

_The alien whore from Piett’s last knockingshop visit, a Mirialan, wore a strap-on, thrusting hard and fast into Veers’ ass. Her tits would rub against his back, soft and full. Her shapely ass on display, and she’d utter sensual moans._

Piett grit and bared his teeth, a sharp exhale escaped him, he tilted his head back on the bunk as he spread his legs and pumped harder. His other hand came down to stroke the skin around his anus.

_Veers would throw his head back as his hips were forcefully thrusted forward, his cock hard and red and leaking. Piett would go next, stick his cock down into that warm, tight hole and pumping himself mercilessly, making Veers utter sounds of mixed pain and pleasure around the ball gag as Piett rode him with hard, fast thrusts against the tender skin on his ass. “Yer like it, eh, poster boy?” he’d pant into his ear, hearing Veers whimper affirmatively. Another alien prostitute, male this time, would remove Veers’ gag and thrust his cock into his mouth. Veers would moan around his mouthful, the stone-cast expression melting. The stoic, strong propaganda darling falling apart and squirming and begging for Piett’s cock._

Moaning through git teeth, he spread his legs and dipped a finger into his own anus, pumping himself vigorously, thumping the tip of his cock and spreading the precum.

_He would grope around Veers’ fine body: feeling the taut muscles, and giving the other man’s cock a few strokes. His ass would be rock hard and to thrust against._

“I’ll fuck yer sore” Piett hissed aloud.

_Veers shot a needy look over his shoulder and thrust his ass up and against Piett’s groin, completely insatiable. Piett would thrust harder, stimulating Veers’ prostate to teary-eyed overstimulation._

Piett moaned aloud again, his cock was leaking, and he tightened his grip on it, pumping fast up and down the hot, hard shaft. His balls tightened and a familiar pressure build.

_He’d watch as Veers was taken again, always hungry for more, eyes begging to be claimed, conquered. His ass red and his hole tight and warm. His body quivering with need. Veers’ would moan and whimper, beg for more, faster, deeper._

Piett wriggled his lubed index finger into his anus, caressing and probing until he relaxed enough to reach his prostate and stimulate it. He panted hard and thrusted up into his own hand as he stimulated himself.

_Veers begun panting and moaning his name, begging for more. The Lastat dug his fingers into Veers’ sides and took him hard, with no preparation, hips thrusting fast. Veers would only have breath for a whimper._

Piett bucked against the madras and he moaned, his body trembling with arousal.

_While the alien fucked Veers, Piett would stand in front of him and order him to open his mouth, be deserving of his cock. Veers did so, and Piett fucked his mouth, felt Veers suck obediently as he filled up his entire gorge. “it’s fillin’ yer up good, isn’t it? All the way down’ to yer throat, eh?"_

_Piett pumped himself into Veers’ mouth, feeling him hollow his cheeks and fluttering his tongue all over, and reaching up to fondle his balls. He bent over Veers’ back to kiss the Lestat hungrily, nipping at lips and feeling their teeth clank together, his tongue sucked hard.  
He’d be the last to take Veers too, Veers would be utterly spent and used, drenched in sweat, muscles limps and wrecked. But he would always be up for more, like a slut, hungry for Piett’s cock. And he would thrust even harder, grunting with effort as he fucked him._

An almost soundless whimpering moan escaped him, arousal crackling down his spine, the muscles in his lower stomach were pulled tight and his balls too.

_Piett was panting hard, each thrust going balls deep, his groin slapping against Veers’ buttocks hard, and his cock surrounded by hot, tight flesh._

His balls pulled up, and he curled his toes, body trembling and tightening his grip around his cock until he spouted hot liquid over his own stomach and hand as hot spasms of pleasure soared through him.

He relaxed heavily against the bed, eyes closed and enjoying the last pulses of pleasure. If only that missus of Veers’ could piss off and leave him free. His pulse returning to normal, Piett took the paper on the nightstand and wiped his stomach and hand off before getting up. He moved to the ‘fresher to rinse off and throw the paper in the dustbin. There might be very few hours until he was supposed to be up, but at least now he could sleep peacefully. After a quick rinse he went and curled up under the blanket.

He was very tired, and had too much caff and cigs, that had to be the reason he started wondering how it would be to curl up to Veers’, his body heat providing pleasant extra heat to Piett’s cold body.

Fortunately, he fell asleep quickly, and stopped thinking about such ridiculous things.


End file.
